Une européenne à l'Ecole de Magie de Mahutokoro, Japon
by Elwenn Snape
Summary: Correspondance entre une élève de Mahutokoro et une élève de Poudlard.
1. A Luna Lovegood, Poudlard

A Mahutokoro le 1 octobre 1996

* * *

Bonjour Luna Lovegood, Sang-Pur, Elève de Poudlard, Maison Serdaigle, 5ème année, rédactrice du Chicaneur School.

Dans le cadre de mes études, je participe à un échange inter-scolaire. Lors du tirage au sort des écoles et des élèves, j'ai eu l'honneur de piocher votre nom.

Je suis une des rares européennes à avoir intégrée cette école. Mes parents diplomates du monde moldu (ma mère est Maître de Potions et met à profits des potions pour les moldus aussi (les japonnais respectent les moldus et les considèrent comme leurs égaux) et mon père est diplomate pour le Ministère de la Magie), vivent maintenant depuis des années au Japon. C'est donc naturellement de l'école m'a intégrée à l'apparition de mes pouvoirs. Je me sert aussi souvent de ma baguette que de mon éventail, mes camarades ne comprenant pas comment une baguette peux être magique, les leurs servant principalement à manger. Nous n'avons pas de couverts à table. Mais les éventails sont aussi très efficaces. Je pense sérieusement à faire monter un éventail sur ma baguette, ou l'inverse, à voir ce qui pourra être fait.

Cette année je suis en 5ème année. Mon uniforme est vert émeraude. Il se compose d'une jupe plissée, d'une chemise blanche à boutons or, de grandes chaussettes blanches à liserés or et d'un cardigan émeraude. Bien sûr nous avons aussi un pantalon, l'hiver.

Les dortoirs, sont de grandes salles en murs de papiers tendus et peints à l'encre de chine, par chacun des anciens élèves. Au fils dès années, les papiers s'agrandissent et les dessins restent en place. Comment? Cela reste un mystère pour moi.

L'école est d'ailleurs, un bâtiment entre un château, un temple bouddhiste et une hokia.

Nous disposons d'une salle commune à nos dortoirs. Nous sommes répartis en années, en fonction de notre genre, puis en fonction de nos options d'apprentissages à partir de la 4eme.

Je me retrouve donc avec 3 filles de 5eme année avec qui nous partageons l'Histoire des Magies Oubliées, et l'Apprentissage des Runes et Alphabets du Monde. Nous retrouvons les autres 5eme, lors de nos cours communs.

Il nous arrive d'avoir cours, dehors, sur l'eau, et même dans le ciel, pour les cours d'astrologie. En effet, le professeur est un Pégase et nous montons sur le dos de nos Sombrals ou Hyppogriffes pour certains.

En effet, les japonais, refusent de monter sur un balais en dehors du Quiddich, et il arrive de certaines années, il n'y ai pas d'équipe.

Tous les élèves ont un animal ailé. Un sombral donc, ou un hyppogriffe. Autant vous dire que le parc est vaste et animé.

Comme nous ne pratiquons que rarement le Quiddich, le sport national à l'école est la Course des Volants. Je m'explique. Nous organisons des courses entre les années et les possesseurs de Sombrals ou d' Hyppogriffes. Le gagnant de chaque course, se voit l'autorisation de choisir de repas du soir. Les courses ont lieux, une fois par mois et ceux à dos de Sombrals sont redoutés. Comme leur animaux, ne se voient pour tout le monde, ça donne des courses très épiques.

L'avantage de pouvoir choisir le repas, c'est surtout l'avantage, de ne pas avoir à le faire. Ici pas d'elfes de maison. Les élèves mettent la main à la pâte pour les repas. Seuls les lessives et la vaisselle sont faite de manière magique. Bien que nous soyons peu nombreux, il serait impensable de faire la vaisselle en temps et en heure, avant d'aller en cours. Et puis qu'adviendrait il de la punition de vaisselle, celle qui vient avant le renvoi...

Il n'y a pas de notion de points à faire gagner, comme nous n'avons pas de compétition de maison. Par contre chaque bonne action ou réponse (dans le cadre des cours) offre à l'élève l'apparition d'un nouveau motif en or sur son cardigan. Tous les ans, au changement d'années, les motifs disparaissent.

Je vous ai déjà parler des murs de papiers qui s'agrandissent. Et bien l'école recèle d'autres secrets. Nous pouvons croiser des Nils. Ce sont des petites créatures faites d'énergies pures qui peuplent tout être vivant. Elles ne sont visibles qu'à la pleine lune. Ici on à des cours pour apprendre à les voir en dehors de ce laps de temps, et surtout pour apprendre à en tirer parti pour les sorts et les potions. Mais cela, aussi c'est un secret, et je ne voudrais pas risquer mon uniforme à vous en parler.

Par contre je peux vous dire qu'ici aussi, il y a des passages secrets. Cependant, tous ne mènent pas à des lieux physiques. Certains peuvent vous conduire, là où même vos rêves, ne vont...

Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et j'espère de vos nouvelles très vite.

Elwenn Snape, Sang-Mélé, élève de 5ème année à l'école de magie de Mahutokoro et Experte en l'Art de Servir le Thé.


	2. A Elwenn

_**" Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Bonjour les loulous.**

 **J'ai eu du mal à me mettre à l'écriture de la réponse de Luna à Elwenn. (oui je me répond à moi même et alors XD)**  
 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

* * *

A Poudlard, le 20 octobre 1996

Bonjour Elween Snape, Sang- Mélé, Elève de 5ème année, école de Mahutokoro, Experte dans l'Art Servir le Thé.

Tout d'abord, pouvons nous, nous tutoyer ? Il est vrai que nous les anglais, sommes un peu à cheval sur les traditions, mais je suis une Sang-pur, qui ne met pas le rang de son sang en avant.

Je suis ravie d'avoir une correspondante d'un pays si éloigné. C'est magnifique que tu ai pioché mon nom.

Alors je me présente.

Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, mais les autres ici m'appelle Loofoca. Faut dire que j'ai beau leur dire que les Joncheruines, ou les Nils comme tu les nomme chez toi, existent, ils me prennent pour une folle. Mais qu'importe.

Je suis élève chez les Aigles. C'est le symbole de ma maison, Serdaigle. Elle tiens son nom de Rowena Serdaigle qui fût un des 4 fondateurs de l'Ecole de Poudlard.

Il y avait aussi Godric Gryffondor (Le Lion/ Rouge et Or), Salazar Serpentard (Le Serpent/ Vert et Argent) et Helga Poufsouffle (Le Blaireau/ Jaune et Noir). Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce sont ces animaux là, mais je pense que se sont en fait leur patronus. Après tout ça serai plausible.  
Tous les 4 ont construis et fondés l'Ecole pour tous les petits sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne.

Mais un conflit éclata entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Le premier ne voulais pas des nés-moldus et des Sang-mélés et le deuxième, n'en voyait pas l'inconvénient.

Pour que cela te semble plus simple, je te joint le livre « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Je vais le réduire pour que l'oiseau le porte jusqu'à toi sans en souffrir. D'ailleurs il est magnifique. Qu'est ce ? Je ne le connais pas.

Nous sommes répartis par année scolaire et par maison. C'est un chapeau enchanter, ayant appartenu à je ne sais plus lequel des fondateurs qui choisi où nous serins le mieux. Il fait cela en lisant dans nos têtes et en y trouvant le plus fort caractère qui ressort chez nous en accord avec une maison.

Dans ma maison, nous avons aussi une salle commune. Elle est dans les tons bleus et argent et sphérique. Il y a une énorme cheminée, une bibliothèque gigantesque, une statue en marbre blanc de Rowena et pleins de tables, fauteuils et canapés pour travailler.

Dans ma prochaine lettre, je verrais avec un élève né-moldu qui se promène partout avec un appareil photo si je peux lui emprunter pour te montrer la Salle Commune.

De chaque côté de la statue, tu as une porte qui monte dans les étages de la tour et dont chaque palier dessert une porte de dortoir pour chaque année. Les 1ères, 2nd et 3èmes années, sont sur un étage avec des salles de bains, les 4 et 5èmes années, un autre et enfin les 6 et 7èmes années, sont au dernier étages. Autant dire qu'il ne faut pas oublié de prendre ses affaires de cours. Déjà que l'accès à la Salle Commune est loin de tout et qu'il faut monter un sacré paquet de marches pour l'atteindre, alors imagines.

L'école est un splendide château. La plus grande tour est celle d'astronomie, que nous étudions sur les plancher des vaches (c'est une expression moldue, qui veut dire les pieds aux sols. C'est mon amie Hermione Granger, une née-moldue qui me l'a apprise. Elle est très intelligente.). On passe donc notre cours, allongé sur le dos à regarder les étoiles, puis à reporter nos observations sur nos notes de cours.

Et les cours qui se passent le plus loin sous terre, sont les cours de Potions. D'ailleurs on appelle le professeur Snape, la Terreur des Cachots ou encore La Chauve Souris des Cachots. Je trouve ça méchant. Il est vrai qu'il est froid et dure, mais les potions sont un art précis et une erreur peut être dramatique.

D'ailleurs tu as remarqué que tu portais le même nom de famille que celui de mon professeur de Potion ? Severus Snape ? Un parent à toi ? Je sais pourtant qu'il n'a pas de frère ou sœur et encore moins d'enfants... Mystère...  
Si tu avais un lien de parenté avec lui, ça serai chouette, il aurai enfin de la famille. C'est un homme triste et ravagé par les remords, mais ça, je ne devrais pas t'en parler...

Alors comme ça vous avez des Sombrals et des Hyppogriffes comme animaux de compagnie ?

Ici aussi notre Gardien des Clefs et Professeur de Créatures Magiques, élèvent ces créatures.

Les Sombrals sont utilisés pour tirer les carrioles qui emmènent les élèves depuis la gare (où arrive le Poudlard Express, tu en trouveras une image dans le livre) jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école.

Les gens ont peur de ces bêtes merveilleuses. Elles sont tellement calment et ne demande qu'attention... Mais le fait de ne pouvoir les voir qu'après avoir vu la mort, n'aident pas à leur réputation.  
Beaucoup de gens en possèdent chez vous ? Cela veut-il dire que beaucoup d'élèves on vu la mort ? Ça serait... effrayant si c'était le cas, non ?

Ici le Quidditch est une affaire qui ne serait se substituer à aucun autre sport.

Nous avons une équipe par maison et le tournois est toujours une partie importante de la vie de l'école.  
Le plus jeune attrapeur est Harry Potter. Il à intégré l'équipe de sa maison en première année, alors que normalement c'est interdit pour les premières années. Mais il a ça dans le sang. Son père était aussi attrapeur. Autant dire que Gryffondor remporte la coupe tous les ans depuis qu'il est là.

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez Harry là bas. En même temps, je ne pense pas que la guerre qui secoue mon pays à des répercutions chez vous.  
En effet, un mage noir veux éradiquer de la surface de la terre, tous les né-moldu, sangs-mélés et cracmol. Il pense que seul la suprématie du sang, compte.

Il à tuer les parents de Harry, à cause d'une prophétie, la nuit de Samaïn en 1981. Au moment de lui lancer l'impardonnable de la mort, le sort à ricocher et le mage noir à disparu. Seulement il est revenu, il y 2 ans, et veut finir ce qu'il à commencé.

Autant dire que l'école est le dernier endroit où il risque de le chercher, mais le directeur nous protège et les professeurs aussi. Le dôme de protection est fort, et les élémentaires veillent...

Tiens je repense en relisant ta lettre. Vous vous servez vraiment d'éventails ? C'est bizarre non ? Comment arrivez vous à concentrer votre noyau magique avec ? Et puis les sorts sont donc doublés si vous vous en servez en les ouvrant, car ils doivent sortir des deux « branches » non ?

Je sais je pose beaucoup de questions mais tout cela me semble fascinant.

Comme les murs de papiers qui s'agrandissent sans jamais faire disparaître les motifs.  
Et les passages secrets qui ne t'envoies dans des endroits physique. Fascinant...

Si, je réchappe à la guerre, j'aimerai beaucoup venir voir ton école et la découvrir. Je pense que mes futures études des créatures fantastiques m'y aideront beaucoup, après tout vous savez voir les Nils et vous avez des oiseaux magnifiques.

Hermione pense que c'est un Oiseau Tonnerre, mais comme on n'en a pas vu depuis des années en Grande Bretagne, elle n'est pas sur.

Il est vrai que Norbert Dragonneau, était le dernier à en avoir vu.

Bon aller je vais laisser ce bel oiseau repartir chez toi.

(Il m'a piquer de la viande destinée aux Sombrals, je l'ai laisser manger. Ai-je eu tords ?)

J'attends avec hâte une réponse de ta part.  
Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Si je tarde à répondre, c'est que c'est compliqué en ce moment avec la guerre.

Luna.


End file.
